Encadenado a ti
by Mawe
Summary: Hasta donde pueden llegar unas cadenas? Wolfram/Conrad/Yuuri. Aviso yaoi. Inspirado en Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Encadenado a ti

Autora: Mawe

Serie: Kyou Kara Maou.

Inspirado en la 1ª temporada de Death Note

-Anissina, ¿estas segura de que funcionara?- titubeó la ex Maou.

-Es uno de los tesoros de nuestra cámara, así que debe funcionar, y sino, no ocurre nada porque lo intentemos. De todas formas creo que su magia actúa de forma diferente en cada uno, depende mucho de las personas y de las circunstancias- dijo esta haciéndose la interesante.

- ¿Pero no habrá peligro?- todavía dudosa.

- Cheri-sama, sabe que yo nunca los pondría en peligro- ofendida- además creo que esto será muy bueno para ellos, y para todos los que estamos a su alrededor. Aunque he de reconocer que el mal genio de cierto mocoso, podría traer problemas, pero aun así sopesando los pros y contras de la situación, finalmente ésta será beneficiosa.

- Entonces no hay mas que hablar, vamos a ejecutar el plan. Ya estoy harta que esos dos se lleven tan mal, le tenia que haber puesto remedio antes, pero estaba tan ocupada conociendo hombres interesantes- en estos momentos sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón. Y es que Cheri estaba siempre en uno de sus viajes en búsqueda del amor.

El día había comenzado tranquilo en Shin Makoku, Gwendal estaba en su oficina firmando documentos de estado, Wolfram estaba en el entrenamiento matutino con sus soldados, y Conrad estaba en un pueblo cercano, investigando unos disturbios. Y Yuuri se encontraba en la tierra con los exámenes finales.

Pero parece que dos personas estaban conspirando, ¿para que?, en algo que no podía traer nada bueno, pero ya se sabe que el cerebro de dos mujeres aburridas…………

El día había pasado rápido, incluso Conrad había regresado de su misión, que finalmente fue un malentendido entre comerciantes, el cual por supuesto había arreglado, ya que estaba allí…

Así que todos habían podido reunirse para la cena, algo que le encantaba a la ex Maou, tener a todos sus hijos en la misma mesa, estaba feliz por ello, además estaban Gunter, Anissina, y Greta, como una gran familia, solo faltaba Yuuri para que todo fuera perfecto, pero éste regresaría pronto así que no había de que preocuparse.

Ya estaban terminando la cena y Cheri y Anissina estaban en un rincón hablando, mas bien cuchicheando, con gran misterio, se guiñaron el ojo –es el momento- se dijeron al unísono.

-¡¡Conrad, Wolfram!!- ¿podéis venir un momento?- llamó su madre en un tono serio.

- Que ocurre madre- mientras se acercaban los dos- ¿podéis enseñarme vuestras manos?- dijo con el mismo tono- ¿eh?- sorprendidos ambos, mientras levantaban las manos –¡¡Ahora Anissina!!- el grito de su madre les dejó perplejos, pero más aun cuando sin darse cuenta, y con un rápido movimiento la pelirroja les puso unas esposas, en la muñeca de cada uno.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sorprendidos. Pero ..

- ¡¿Que esta pasando?!- grito Wolfram, - madre- es lo único que pudo decir Conrad por la confusión.

Aunque la sonrisa cómplice de las dos mujeres, no les hacia prever nada bueno. Quizá fuese una broma, o ¿no?. Ups, esto se pone feo.

Si les gustó y quieren que lo continúe, nada más que decirlo

Este es mi primer fic, pero admito críticas buenas y malas también por favor.

Lo dejo en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

KKM no me pertenece ……….etc

Capitulo 2

-¡¡Madre, Anissina!! Quiero una explicación- grito abochornado el joven mazoku. Mientras se habían acercado todos, para ver que pasaba ante el alboroto que se había formado.

- Madre, nos dirá que esta sucediendo aquí, ¿Por qué Wolfram y Conrad están esposados?- habló por primera vez Gwendal.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, hablando entre si, sin saber que esperar de la situación.

Por fin Anissina se dispuso a dar una explicación, aunque fue salvada ya que en ese momento llego un soldado con una noticia apremiante, -disculpen pero Ulrike ha anunciado que esta a punto de llegar su majestad el Maou- dijo desconcertado ante tanto bullicio.

-Está bien, dejaremos esto para más tarde- sentenció Gwendal. Y todos se dispusieron para recibir a su majestad. Conrad y Wolfram se quedaron en palacio, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber que decir. Inmersos en sus pensamientos, y tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que tenían.

- Weller- suspiro el rubio- ¿no podrías romperlas con tu espada?- ya cansado de la absurda situación.

-Si, buena idea Wolfram- dijo con una sonrisa, a la que el rubio volvió la cabeza. Su relación seguía siendo tensa, a pesar de los intentos de Yuuri por reconciliar a los dos hermanos, y es que desde que llego a Shin Makoku era uno de los objetivos que se había fijado, secretamente, claro.

Las esposas eran más largas de lo normal, lo cual permitía que Conrad pudiese levantar su espada y utilizar toda su fuerza para intentar partirlas. Pero después de varios intentos de romper las cadenas, se dieron por vencidos. Esto no era normal, porque por lo general no había nada que se resistiese a la espada del famoso león de Lütenberg.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar a que vengan Anissina y madre para que nos liberen- declaró Conrad ofuscado por no haber podido hacer nada.

* * *

Ya todos reunidos de nuevo, Yuuri se había puesto ropa seca, y había oído el extraño acontecimiento, por lo cual estaba muy deseoso de escuchar la tan ansiada explicación de parte de Cheri-sama y Anissina, veía las caras de Wolfram y de su padrino y no podía evitar que le hiciese una cierta gracia. Conrad estaba aguantando el tipo como siempre y Wolfram estaba rojo de la ira.

-Está bien, está bien- grito Anissina- voy a explicarlo todo. Mientras la ex-maou salía sigilosamente a hurtadillas por la puerta.

- ¡Me voy a un viaje en busca del amor, ya me contareis como acaba todo, los amo, bye bye! ante las miradas atónitas de todos. La pelirroja echaba humo de la cabeza, no podía creerse que la dejase con todo el problema, ¡pero si había sido idea suya! Debería haber sabido que pasaría esto, ahora que iba a hacer, ¿salir con una excusa? no, no funcionaria, ¿salir corriendo? no, tampoco funcionaria, ya estaban prevenidos después de lo que había hecho Cheri-sama, ¡está bien!, quizá lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

-Como ya sabéis, Conrad y Wolfram no se llevan muy bien, y vuestra madre estaba muy preocupada, bueno quizá esa no sea la palabra correcta, más bien diría que estaba harta, si creo que así lo describió, y entonces me pidió ayuda para ver si yo podía hacer algo al respecto. Me preguntó si entre mis inventos habría alguna pócima que pudiera hacer que se llevasen bien, pero todavía no he inventado algo tan difícil, porque algo que supere el carácter del joven Wolfram es bastante complicado y requiere de bastante estudio y ………..

-¡Al grano!- grito exasperado Gwendal y añadiendo una nueva arruga a su colección.

–Bien, bien, como iba diciendo, Cheri-sama se proponía firmemente hacer algo al respecto, y como yo no tenia en ese momento ningún invento disponible que pudiese ayudar al respecto, recordé que en la habitación de los tesoros había unas esposas mágicas, las esposas Zenou, son irrompibles ………. así que decidimos esposarles-

-Entonces solo necesitamos la llave y asunto zanjado- intervino Wolfram. Todos asintieron ya relajados viendo que el problema no era para tanto.

-Es que no hay llave- se oyó un murmullo apenas audible.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamaron Conrad y Wolfram a la vez.

-No existe tal llave- Anissina ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tenia todas las miradas fijas en ella, y no eran miradas precisamente amables – dije que eran unas esposas mágicas, así que no tienen llave- por tercera vez.

- ¿Y entonces como se abren?- hablo por primera vez Yuuri, que había estado escuchando todo el tiempo pensativo.

- Pues, como lo diría, la leyenda cuenta que la unica forma de abrirlas es con el corazón, por eso pensé en esas esposas, porque la única forma de abrirlas es que las personas que las llevan se hayan aceptado mutuamente, y surja entre ellos el verdadero amor, en resumen, solo con amor se pueden romper, así nos asegurábamos que se reconciliasen, o eso, o llevar las esposas para siempre, je je- más nerviosa todavía.- Además se hacen invisibles, ¿veis ese botoncito de ahí?, así podréis seguir con vuestra vida normal sin que la gente vea nada extraño-

-¡¿Te parece poco extraño ir todo el día atado a alguien?! Tendremos que ir juntos a todas partes, y ¿como vamos a hacer para dormir? Porque no pienso dejar a ese Henachoko infiel que duerma solo……

- Ah, por mi Wolfram no te preocupes, yo estaré bien- dijo Yuuri mientras sonreía internamente imaginándose solo en su enorme cama.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!, que seguro aprovechas para serme infiel- el rubio parecía que iba a explotar de la rabia.

-Ya basta Wolfram- por fin hablo Conrad, que había estado escuchándolos a todos cuidadosamente – tiene que haber otra forma, Gunter ¿podrías investigar sobre ello? Seguro que encuentras algo que nos pueda ayudar, Anissina, ayuda a Gunter en su investigación ya que tú nos has metido en este problema-

- Si, porque yo no aceptare a este medio humano como mi hermano, así que mas vale que encontréis otra cosa- le corto Wolfram.

-Esta bien, mañana seguiremos con esto, es tarde y deberíamos irnos a dormir- concluyo Gwendal mientras se disponía a marcharse. Lo imitaron todos, cada uno se iba a sus respectivas habitaciones, Wolfram caminaba seguido de Conrad, cuando noto un tirón de las cadenas- ¡¿Por qué paras?!- gritó.

- Esta es mi habitación Wolfram-

-¡¡¿¿Ehhhh??!! No pensaras que voy a dormir contigo- como respuesta Conrad levanto la mano que tenían esposadas.

- Te odio-

- Lo se- suspiró.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre KKM no me pertenece…. y todo eso

**Encadenado a ti **

Conrad comenzó a desvestirse, olvidándose de las esposas y cuando fue a quitarse la camisa, se dio cuenta – Wolfram, mira, la ropa atraviesa las cadenas!! Que raro ¿no?

-Pues también podrían atravesar la carne y los huesos- dijo derrotado este.

-No te preocupes, seguro que mañana encontramos una solución, y podemos quitárnoslas- dijo con su eterna amable sonrisa.

Conrad ya se había puesto el pijama, y se disponía a acostarse cuando se fijo en que su hermano estaba vestido, sentado en una esquina de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

- Es verdad, no había caído, te prestare uno de mis pijamas- dijo mientras sacaba del armario un largo camisón, - te estará grande, pero menos es nada- dijo alargándoselo.

Este lo cogió con rabia, y comenzó a desvestirse, - ¡no mires!- dijo gritando ante el atónito de su hermano, que no se esperaba esa reacción.

- No sabia que eras tan pudoroso Wolfram- mientras se daba la vuelta y se colocaba de espaldas a su hermano.- De hecho, creo recordar que la primera noche que dormiste con Su majestad, lo hiciste desnudo- dijo pensativo, - y además te he bañado muchas veces de niño, y hemos dormido juntos,¿no lo recuerdas?.

- No soy pudoroso, Yuuri es mi prometido, y tu, tú, ¡ahora eres un asqueroso humano!- grito rojo de la rabia contenida.

-Antes también lo era- suspiro impotente.

- Pero yo no lo sabía- le atravesó con la mirada, sosteniéndosela durante unos segundos.

- Está bien Wolf vamos a dormir- acortó la conversación. No quería seguir hablando de ello, no quería recibir más insultos de su preciado hermanito, ni que lo rechazara una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de su desprecio, aunque siempre hacía como que no le preocupaba, pero la verdad es que se sentía herido, dolido y roto de pensar que aquel niño que tanto amaba, ahora convertido en un bello hombre, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Aún recordaba cuando era un niño, las veces que lo había cuidado, que le había dado la comida, que lo había bañado, y leído un cuento antes de dormir, porque su madre siempre estaba de viaje y su hermano mayor ya empezaba a ejercer responsabilidades, pero él sí tenia tiempo para ese ángel que el destino había puesto en sus manos y que adoraba estar junto a él.

Eran otros tiempos…….

* * *

Yuuri llego a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para irse a la cama –_no podía creer_ _que fuese a dormir solo, jajaja pobre Conrad_- pensaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Se estiro en la cama dispuesto a dormir –_ahh, que bien toda para mi_- pensaba.

Después de un rato dando vueltas, -_arg, ¿porque no puedo dormir?, si es lo que quería, tengo toda la cama para mi,………..pero es demasiado grande,………no, no es eso,………… ¿no será que no puedo dormir sin Wolf?, ¡¡ahh!! Pero ¿por qué?,………. será que me he acostumbrado a él………..ummm... si eso será,……… , vaya, ¿y ahora que hago?._

* * *

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- Wolfram no paraba de suspirar y removerse en la cama, al principio Conrad no había hecho mucho caso pensando que enseguida se dormiría, pues su hermano tenia el sueño muy fácil, pero ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

- No puedo dormir-

- Pero si tú te duermes encima de una piedra-

- No es eso, es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir con Yuuri, y el no para de hablar, yo ni siquiera lo escucho, pero ese sonido me hace dormir, y ahora hay demasiado silencio- Conrad se dio cuenta de lo que Wolfram quería era que hablara para poder dormir, pero sabia que ni muerto se lo iba a pedir, así que decidió darle conversación como si fuese cosa suya para que no se avergonzase, y así pudiese dormir y de paso el también.

- Así que ya te llevas mejor con su majestad-

- No es así, es que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dice, y eso me aburre, y por eso me quedo dormido con él. Además es un debilucho y un henackoco, todavía le queda mucho para merecerme como prometido, pero con el tiempo conseguiré que se convierta en un buen rey y un buen prometido- ya estaba empezando a bostezar.

- Seguro que si Wolfram, solo dale tiempo, el todavía esta adaptándose a Skin Makoku, piensa que lleva poco tiempo aquí, y sus costumbres son muy distintas, pero tiene un gran corazón y estoy seguro que será un magnifico rey y además..- cuando vino a darse cuenta Wolfram estaba profundamente dormido y se había hecho un ovillo acurrucándose en el.

Sonrió, sabía que funcionaría. Lo miro detenidamente, -_que diferente se veía cuando dormía, parecía un ángel- _pensaba. _Era tan hermoso su pequeño hermano_- no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello. Ante ese contacto el rubio se apretó más a él colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Conrad se tenso por un momento, pero decidió dejarlo dormir como quisiese, si lo despertaba ahora seguro que ya si que no le dejaba dormir en toda la noche. Y continúo acariciándole el cabello hasta que consiguió vencerle el sueño.

* * *

Se sentía tan calido, que no deseaba despertarse, notaba un cuerpo debajo del suyo y unos brazos rodeándolo, -_Yuuri_- pensaba- _sabía que ese henackoco no podía resistirse a mis encantos_- sonreía. Fue abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, sentía el palpitar del corazón de su acompañante, levanto la cabeza de su pecho y se quedo a unos centímetros de su cara, compartiendo su aliento. Se quedo petrificado.

Al principio de la noche no había dormido bien, pues su hermano no paraba de moverse, y siempre en dirección suya, cuando no era una mano en la cara, era un pie, así que decidió sujetarlo para que no se moviese mas, lo rodeo con sus brazos y el rubio se encajó en su cuerpo. Poco a poco dejó de moverse, y pudo volver a dormirse.

Conrad noto algo moverse encima suyo y abrió los ojos lentamente, vio dos grandes ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban asustado –Wolf- acertó a decir, todavía sin moverse.

-¡¡Pervertido!!- grito como si despertara de un sueño.

-¡¿Ehhh?¡- no entendía nada. Cuando se dio cuenta que todavía sujetaba a su hermano, lo soltó rápidamente -no parabas de moverte, por eso te agarre- explicándole.

- ¡Hubiese bastado con que no te acercases a mí!-

- Eres tú el que se echo encima de mí-

- Si, seguro ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? ¡Jamás me acercaría a un apestoso humano!- dijo lanzándole una almohada, a la vez tocaban a la puerta.

Gwendal entró y echó una ojeada a sus dos hermanos, frunció el ceño –Conrad tienes una misión, tienes- corrigió- tenéis que partir inmediatamente-

* * *

Gracias por leer, respecto a vuestras preguntas, todavía no se si va a ser Yuram, Conwolf, las dos cosas o ninguna, perdonad pero es que ni yo lo tengo claro, es según me viene la inspiración.

De todas formas me inclino porque haya algo, shonen ai, yaoi, no se.

Siento no ser más especifica, y muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

_KKM no me pertenece y todo eso…………………_

_Este capitulo es un poco más largo para que así me perdonen la larga espera._

_

* * *

_

En la oficina de Gwendal todos estaban un poco nerviosos, esperando que éste les explicase la misión, además Yuuri y Murata se habían apuntado sin saber todavía de que se trataba, pero Yuuri pensaba que seria divertido y tenia ganas de salir del castillo así que fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro que podría divertirse.

-Gwendal, ¿vas a explicarnos?- preguntó Conrad que a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad ya estaba poniéndose nervioso, y no quería que nadie lo viese así.

El aludido carraspeó para hablar y comenzó con la exposición de los hechos.

-Nos han llegado rumores sobre el capitán Wasper-

-¿Qué clase de rumores?- interrumpió Wolfram.

El capitán Wasper era famoso por su actuación en la ultima guerra de Shin Makoku, con grandes triunfos con su navío, ya jubilado, "Esperanza"; guerra en la que también participaron Gwendal y Conrad. Era de conducta intachable y muy admirado por todos los que habían servido para el.

Actualmente trabajaba como capitán de un gran barco de lujo haciendo cruceros.

-Déjalo continuar Wolfram- dijo su hermano mayor-mediano llevándose una mirada de furia del rubio.

-Los rumores cuentan que el capitán está conspirando contra nuestro país. Dicen que se ha aliado con Cejin, que le han ofrecido grandes posibilidades económicas y poderes si les ayuda a entrar en guerra contra Shin Makoku.

Si esto fuese cierto y con la cantidad de seguidores que tiene el capitán, se pondrían las cosas feas- relataba Gwendal.

-Que es Cejin?- intervino su majestad.

-Es un pequeño pueblo de guerreros exiliados, que tras la última guerra y por desavenencias con Shin Makoku, se establecieron allí y formaron allí sus familias- le explico Conrad,-de todas formas- y ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor-no creo que el capitán Wasper hiciese algo así, tiene que ser una equivocación-

-No me malinterpretes Conrad, yo también lo creo, pero aun así, hay que investigarlo, por minima que sea la sospecha, aunque sea un simple rumor sin apenas crédito, no podemos correr riesgos. Por eso he pensado que podías ir al crucero que sale esta tarde, e investigarlo de primera mano-

-Siiiiiiii, un crucero- no pudo evitar expresar su alegría Yuuri

-Pero Gwendal, ¿como vamos a ir así?- dijo levantando la mano que le unía a Wolfram y mostrando las esposas.

-Anissina, dijo que podían ocultarse para que no las viese nadie, y no te lo pediría sino fuese importante- hubo un pequeño silencio -No te preocupes para cuando regreséis Gunter y Anissina tendrán una solución para quitaros las esposas-

-Pero hermano, yo no me quiero subir a un barco- haciendo morritos Wolf, ………….pero sin conseguir la lastima de nadie.

* * *

_Varias horas mas tarde, ya en la noche, y embarcados…………………._

Wolfram ya se había tomado la medicina que le había dado Anissina para no marearse, aunque todavía se encontraba algo indispuesto.

- Wolfram ponte esto, hay una fiesta y tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- dijo alargándole un esmoquin negro.

-¡¡No me gusta!!- grito este. Pero su hermano todavía tenia la mano levantada mostrándole el traje, se dió cuenta que Conrad no iba a ceder, se lo había dicho en el cruce de miradas, así que decidió cogerlo y ponérselo sin mas. Todavía estaba enfadado por tener que seguir compartiendo habitación y cama con su hermano, pero aun más por tener que dejar dormir a Yuuri en la misma habitación que el gran Sabio, no se fiaba un pelo de éste……………….. bueno de nadie en realidad.

Ya una vez vestidos se encaminaron a la habitación de Yuuri y Murata, para ver si estos también estaban listos.

-¡¡Guau!!- exclamo Yuuri cuando abrió la puerta y vio frente así al mazoku rubio.

-No entiendo el lenguaje humano, ¿no decías que ese sonido lo hacían los perros de la Tierra?- exclamo el rubio molesto, mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba.

-Sip, si, estaré perdiendo el juicio- dijo nervioso intentando distraer la conversación.

-Tú nunca has tenido de eso- con media sonrisa el joven mazoku.

-Tengo hambre, así que mejor dejáis la conversación para la cena- dijo abriéndose paso Murata.

* * *

Era una lujosa sala de fiestas, con una gran pista de baile, y mesas con abundante comida, se sentaron en una de ellas y enseguida su majestad y el gran sabio atacaron la comida, estaban hambrientos. Conrad también comenzó con su plato, mientras Wolf los miraba con nauseas, no podía comer, así que pensó en tomar algo de bebida que le calentase el cuerpo.

-Wolf deberías comer algo, sino la bebida te va a sentar mal,…………….a propósito, ¿tienes edad para beber?-

-Pues claro que si henachoko, tengo 82 años y además no soy un debilucho como tu- contestó Wolfram ofendido dándole otro trago a su bebida.

-No te enfades Wolfram, su majestad solo se está preocupando por ti- intervino su hermano.

-Je, je tampoco es eso Conrad- dijo éste confundido, -y es Yuuri- le corrigió.

Conrad ya había terminado de cenar, y diviso al capitán de lejos –Wolfram vamos a acercarnos al capitán Wasper, a ver si averiguamos algo. Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí- dirigiéndose a su majestad y el gran sabio.

Estos afirmaron con la cabeza y el rubio se levanto de la mesa a regañadientes, no se encontraba del todo bien, pero conocía su deber como soldado.

Había mucha gente, hasta llegar al capitán, y tenían que ir tranquila y disimuladamente, sin llamar la atención, así que iban a tardar un rato.

-¿Me concede este baile?- escucho Wolfram detrás de el. Al darse media vuelta vio a una joven rubia, de cabello largo, de una gran belleza, y quizá algo mayor que el. Iba a contestar cuando de repente escuchó….

-Lo siento, pero ya le había pedido yo- y con esto cogio a Wolfram de la cintura y la mano y comenzó a danzar por la sala.

-¡Que estas haciendo Conrad!- sin darse cuenta le había llamado por su nombre.

-Wolf, sabes que es de mala educación rechazarla, y no había forma de que pudieses bailar con ella, así que esta es la única solución que se me ocurrió- dijo resignado. Miro hacia la sala y se dio cuenta que su hermano atraía muchas miradas, su belleza no había pasado desapercibida y había mucha gente que quería acercársele. No había contado con eso, ya que estando esposados podía suponer un gran problema.

-Pero yo no quiero bailar contigo- murmuro el rubio con una mirada de hielo.

-Si paramos ahora, vendrán a proponértelo de nuevo y sabes que no hay forma de que eso suceda-

-Pero entonces tendremos que bailar toda la noche- dijo fastidiado.

_Media hora después………………………………………………………………………_

-Murata, hace rato que no veo a Conrad y Wolf, ¿Dónde estarán?- dijo mirando a todas partes.

-Mira- respondió este señalando a la pista de baile.

- Ja, ja, ja, pues parece que ya se llevan mejor- dijo burlonamente -¡¿Que estarán haciendo?!

-¿Por qué no vamos y les preguntamos?-

-Imposible, no podemos interrumpir así la pista de baile, llamaríamos la atención-

-No si vamos bailando- dijo divertido el gran sabio.

-Ehhhhhhh!!!-

-Vamos Yuuri, no seas tonto nos reiremos un rato- y con un gesto de complicidad, como un niño que va a hacer una travesura, se cogieron de las manos y se metieron en la pista de baile.

-Me duelen los pies y estoy cansado- suspiro el joven mazoku.

-Ya te he dicho, que habrá un descanso pronto, en cuanto detengan la música pararemos.

-¡Hola!- interrumpió Yuuri divertido. Estaba bailando con el gran sabio, bueno mas bien haciendo que bailaba, porque hacían piruetas el uno al otro, se volteaban exageradamente y daban algunos pasos de tango, bueno en realidad mezclaban pasos de todas las danzas que les venían a la cabeza.

-¡¿Ehh?!- miró totalmente sorprendido el mazoku rubio.

-¿Que hacéis?- pregunto Yuuri como si nada.

-¡Tú que crees, infiel!-

-Su majestad, no hemos tenido mas remedio, ya que todos tienen los ojos puestos en Wolfram y quieren bailar con él y en nuestras circunstancias eso es imposible….- intento explicarse Conrad, sin poder evitar una sonrisa por la forma de bailar de éstos dos.

-¿Pero porque tenéis que bailar?- siguió sin entender Yuuri.

-Porque es de mala educación rechazar a alguien que te ha pedido un baile, y eso llamaría la atención, así que si Wolfram esta bailando nadie podrá proponérselo-

-Bueno, pues que os vaya bien- y con las mismas se fueron bailando fuera de la pista.

-Ehh ¡Traidor! ¿Donde vas?- expreso desesperado el rubio mientras cambiaban la pieza de música y ponían una más lenta. Miro a su hermano algo avergonzado y se agarro a su cuello mientras el otro lo acercaba más a el y lo cogía por la cintura. No tenia ganas de mirar a su hermano así que colocó la cabeza en su pecho, y siguieron moviéndose al son de la música.

Notaba el corazón de su hermano, fuerte y ese sonido lo tranquilizo un poco, recordó cuando era niño y se dormía con ese sonido, después de que su hermano le leyese un cuento, entonces era feliz, amaba a su hermano, lo quería, lo admiraba, pero ………………eso ya acabó, en el mismo momento en que se entero de que era humano.

Por otro lado Conrad había notado la tensión inicial del rubio, y después como se aflojaba entre sus brazos, podía ver sus cabellos rubios, le había crecido mucho, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?, pero su olor era el que recordaba, como cuando era niño, un olor embriagante que le recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermanito.

-Wolf- susurró.

-Ummm...- contesto éste como hipnotizado.

-Creo que ésta es la última pieza de música, después habrá un descanso de una hora, así que podremos acercarnos al capitán, investigaremos un poco y antes de que empiece la segunda sesión de música nos iremos a la habitación. ¿Te parece bien?-

-¡Ah!, si, si claro- dijo el demonio de fuego como despertando.

* * *

En otro lado de la sala había varias jóvenes conversando, una de ellas era la chica que le había pedido un baile a Wolfram, estaba muy enfadada.

-Entonces ¿están de acuerdo conmigo en lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo la chica rechazada.

-Si- contestaron al unísono las otras.

-Pero esto no lo matará ¿verdad?- dijo una de ellas, enseñando un pequeño frasco.

-No, sólo lo drogaremos para deshacernos de él y así podremos bailar toda la noche con el guapo rubio. Los efectos son parecidos a haber bebido mucho alcohol, y algún otro efecto secundario sin importancia-

La música había terminado así que les pareció el momento perfecto para acercarse a los hermanos, así mientras hablaban podrían poner la droga en la bebida del castaño, porque seguro que tomaría algo de beber, con la pasada de bailar que se había pegado con el rubio, estaría sediento.

Se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos, viendo que había dos más (Yuuri y Murata).

-Permiso, ¿les importa que nos sentemos con ustedes?- mientras decía esto la chica hizo como si tropezase y cayó en el regazo de Conrad, así mientras toda la atención fue hacia ellos, su amiga aprovechó para echar el contenido de la botellita en la copa que había frente a él.

Al gran sabio le pareció ver algo extraño, pero no estaba seguro y creía que había sido su imaginación y en cuanto miró a las tres bellezas que tenia ante si, se le borro todo de la mente. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de estar con tres chicas tan guapas después de todo.

Después de las correspondientes disculpas por el tropiezo y demás las chicas se sentaron en la mesa con ellos. Comenzaron a charlar, pero al poco………………………….

-Ey Wolfram, ¿no es ese tu tio?. Hace mucho que no le veo, vamos a saludarle- dijo mientras echaba una mirada cómplice a Yuuri y el gran sabio, para hacerles ver que iba a investigar.-Señoritas encantado, no se vayan, volvemos enseguida, si nos disculpan- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa mientras agarraba su copa.

Wolfram también cogió su copa confundido, pero levantándose a la vez que su hermano.

-¿Mi tio?- desconcertado.

-Wolfram solo era una excusa, tenemos que acercarnos al capitán, ya ha pasado media hora desde que termino la música y falta otra media para que comience de nuevo. Así que no tenemos tiempo que perder, porque volverán a pedirte bailar y………....................................-

-Vale, vale, entendido- le interrumpió el rubio.

Mientras las jóvenes se habían quedado con Yuuri y Murata, no pudieron evitar un gesto de rabia al ver que "su rubio" desaparecía de nuevo …………………..-no os preocupéis la droga actuara enseguida- murmuró la chica resignada.

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato intentando acercarse al capitán, pero había mucha gente de pié conversando. Conrad empezaba a ver todo borroso y a sentirse mareado.

-Wolfram, no me encuentro bien, ¿te importa que nos vayamos a la habitación?- lo consideró lo más oportuno, porque en su estado lo único que haría seria llamar la atención.

-Claro, vamos a decirle a Yuuri y su excelencia- dijo quitándole la copa de las manos y bebiéndose el resto de un trago. -Creo que has bebido demasiado Weller, eso no es propio de ti- dijo en tono severo, pues ya había notado hace un rato que su hermano no coordinaba bien los pies, así que creyó que era la mejor decisión.

Ya habiéndose despedido de Yuuri y Murata, y de las chicas que les miraban con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigieron a la habitación como pudieron porque Wolfram también empezó a notar lo que el creía era el efecto del alcohol. Llegaron a duras penas y tropezando por todas partes, tenían un calor asfixiante, así que lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue quitarse las chaquetas y camisas.

Había dos camas pero no llegaban a la otra con las esposas ni tenían fuerza para intentar moverlas así que cayeron en la cama exhaustos como si les pesase enormemente el cuerpo. Se encontraban de frente muy pegados el uno al otro, no sabían que estaba pasando pero notaban una extraña atracción que hacia que sus cuerpos se uniesen un poco mas como si estuviesen imantados, podían sentir el aliento del otro y eso raramente, se sentía bien. Sin saber como sus labios se unieron, era un simple roce, tanteándose, pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y entonces tímidamente introdujeron sus lenguas que al principio solo se exploraban, para conocerse pero después se entrelazaron con fuerza en un beso apasionado que les hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento no existía nada a su alrededor, solo esa boca que parecía un caramelo entre sus labios y a la que Wolfram se aferraba con fuerza. Se separo para tomar aire, dándose cuenta que Conrad al momento de separarse como si le hubiesen quitado el oxigeno, se había quedado dormido. Cerró sus ojos y tardo segundos también él, en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a __tachibanashiko__ y a __laynad3__ por sus comentarios y paciencia y a los demás por haber comentado el resto de capítulos._

_Espero que éste les guste y sino también me lo hagan saber._

_Muchos, muchos besos y hasta pronto,(espero). Ji, ji._


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Comenzó a desperezarse, y ya notaba dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Parece que había bebido mucho anoche. Seguía con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar la noche anterior. Había estado bailando con Conrad, a la fuerza, eso si, luego recuerda que su hermano le había dicho de irse a la litera porque no se encontraba bien, no podía creérselo, era la primera vez que lo veía borracho …. y luego todo estaba borroso, que pena que él también hubiese bebido, porque sino podría torturar a Conrad con ello, pero estaban a la par.

Espera, recordaba algo más ….. Besos,…. ¿besos? Pero ¿con quien se había besado? ¿Acaso Yuri? Ummm... por fin ese debilucho se había decidido, recuerda el calor en su cuerpo, y lo bien que besaba, ¿Por qué besaba tan bien? ¿Acaso había estado practicando? ¡Ese henachoko! En fin, no iba a estropear el momento, ya más adelante le pediría explicaciones.

Notaba un cuerpo caliente a su lado y no pudo evitar acurrucarse más con esos pensamientos.

* * *

Conrad estaba despertándose también, se sentía mareado y abrir los ojos fue como si le echasen aceite hirviendo, tuvo que cerrarlos, para abrirlos mas lentamente, ¿Qué le había pasado?

El no solía beber, mas que una copa, la de cortesía. Era extraño, recordaba haberse sentido indispuesto, que todo le daba vueltas, tanto que le tuvo que decir a su hermano que lo llevase a su habitación, uf seguro que Wolfram estaría furioso por tener que haber dejado a Yuri en el baile.

Y hablando del rubio, lo notaba apretarse contra su cuerpo como si se le fuese a escapar y escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Noto sus labios en la piel de su garganta, lo que le estremeció todo el cuerpo. Con que estaría soñando su hermano?

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría su hermano si se viese en esa situación, que lindo estaba así, claro que cuando dormía toda la ira y rabia que llevaba dentro, contra él, no se notaba, ahí solo se veía a ese joven ángel.

Sabía que ya nada nunca seria igual que cuando eran pequeños, entonces su hermano lo amaba y el no podía ser mas feliz. Eran otros tiempos, y ahora estaban ahí, atados a esas esposas, lo cual no hacia mas que incrementar el odio de Wolfram hacia él.

-Yuri- dijo el rubio mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Por Shinou que resaca, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron haciendo nítidas.

De pronto Yuri no estaba allí, la persona que empezaba a divisar era más grande que Yuri y más musculoso, pero entonces

¿Con quien se había besado?, miedo le daba el terminar de abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Conrad?- gritó desconcertado mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, -¡¿Que haces aquí?- a la vez que se tapaba con las sabanas, dejando a Conrad con el torso al descubierto.

Mientras éste levantaba la mano, mostrándole sus esposas, y sonreía curioso por la reacción de su hermanito.

¡Mierda! se había perdido en sus pensamientos y se le había olvidado que se encontraba en esa estúpida situación junto con su hermano. Y todo por otra de las descabellas ideas de su madre y la incompetente de Anissina. Ya ajustarían cuentas cuando volviese.

Pero entonces ¿se había besado con ¡Conrad! De golpe un flashbacks de imágenes pasaban rápido por su cabeza mostrándole fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ese pervertido se había aprovechado de él. Lo iba a quemar vivo. Y encima se reía el bastardo, acabaría con su vida, esto no podía quedar así, estaba en juego su honra. No se imaginaba que Conrad pudiese llegar tan lejos, pero que podía esperarse de un mestizo, medio humano, estaba en sus genes.

Levantó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada, y no precisamente con la mano de proponer. El castaño ni reaccionó, se quedo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, iba a abrir la boca para pedir explicaciones cuando llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

Si, lo dejo así, lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo que sigue, en el siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron los anteriores capitulos. Lo tenía abandonado por falta de tiempo, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Si le interesa a alguien, por lo menos intentaré terminarlo.

Muchas gracias y besitos.


End file.
